Policy:Image Use
No encyclopedia is complete without images; therefore, this policy addresses the guidelines for the images here and will serve to cut back on excess images and clarify image use by the members of the wiki. General Guidelines *Only one uploaded image can be on each user's page. :: EXCEPTION: If users wish to show all the approved PCA images they have made, they may. The one image refers to an image that would not be on the wiki otherwise. *Images uploaded for the purpose of being on a user’s page should use a uniform naming convention: “UserName.ImageName.extension”. This is to avoid confusion on whether it will be used in the main namespace. *There will be a limit of uploading three (3) non-project images per week. This includes any images to post on other users' talk pages, for your user page, or anything else not related to the main namespace. Users breaking this limit will be spoken to. *Images put on others' talk pages for the purposes of fun, requests, holiday greetings, or any other reason, will be removed and deleted after one month, or when the talk page is archived. *Unused images will be subsequently deleted after a small period of time; link an image if you want it to be kept. Concerning PCA images *Project Character art images should use a uniform naming convention: Name.rank.extension. An example is: Firestar.leader.png. See below for more details on naming conventions. *When getting a charart approved, the user should upload a new version of the same file, rather than upload a new file each time. If the file is not showing changes for some reason, or there is another issue, a new version may be uploaded, but the tag should be placed on the old one. (If uploading a new version means you must make a new filename until the old one is deleted, once the old one is deleted you can ask an admin to move the file to the correct name for you) *For charart tutorials, the demonstration for each type of cat should ideally be merged into one image, like File:Tst.png. To do this, open each of your 'step by step' images, create a new layer in your single image, and copy each image into it. Add text with the text tool if desired, then upload this single image. Also, support cross-tutorial usage of charts for things such as earpink color and eyes, rather than making one for each tutorial. Naming conventions All PCA images should be named in the format name.rank.extension. Nothing but the first letter of the name should be capitalized. However, some rank names should be abbreviated, like so: medicine cat apprentice -> mca (like Cinderpelt.mca.png) medicine cat -> mc (like Jayfeather.mc.png) to-be or softpaw -> tb (like Splash.tb.png) prey-hunter -> ph (like Brook.ph.png) cave-guard -> cg (like Stormfur.cg.png) sharpclaw -> sc (like Jagged Lightning.sc.png) If a rank does not appear on that list then it should be written out completely. Also, the name before the rank must be the same as the title of the page! Meaning that it must be the cat's current name, and have any Clan identifier if it's a cat with a shared name. Examples: Firepaw.apprentice.png -> Firestar.apprentice.png (it must be his current name) Brook Where Small Fish Swim.ph.png -> Brook.ph.png (it must be only the first name of a Tribe cat) Ashfur.warrior.png -> Ashfur (TC).warrior.png (it must have the Clan identifier which his page has)